A New Pack
by bug2buga
Summary: In an attempt to strengthen his pack the alpha of a pack of werewolves wreak havoc on a hotel in Beacon Hills. Iris was caught in the middle of it. Now, the leader of the pack wants her as one of his own. Will Stiles, Scott, and Allison be able to help her, or will this new pack of wolves get the better of them?


I was standing at the front desk of the hotel, listening as my father paid for our room for the night. It was a cool winter's night and I shivered under my large coat. When he was done my dad and I gathered our bags and stepped into the elevator leading to the hotel room's floor.

"We're on floor 6." My father announced. I nodded my head and let it hang down again. I didn't even want to be here. "Listen Iris," he said, "I know tonight was hard, but it'll get better." I nodded again. Once the elevator opened my father and I walked out of the elevator and went left to room number 606. My dad unlocked the door and I stepped inside with him behind me. The room was a small 2 bedroom area with a kitchenette to the right and a small living room type space to the left. It also had a balcony which was beyond the living room on the edge of the hotel.

"It's...neat." I muttered. I walked into the first bedroom which was connected to the kitchen. It was a larger room with a queen sized bed sitting in the middle and a tv at the end of it. The second room was connected to the living room about 5 feet from the couch on the left. It was the same room except the bed was bigger, king sized.

"You get the room connected to the kitchen and i ll have this one." Said my dad pointing to the room connected to the living room.

"Ok." I agreed. I shuffled off to my own room while my dad was unpacking. When I was downstairs I had noticed a pool near the front lobby. I guessed I could go there. "I think i'll go swimming". I told my dad.

"Okay," he said, "just make sure you're back by around 10."

"Yes sir." I mumbled. I walked back to my room and put on my bathing suit which I had grabbed from inside my suitcase and grabbed a towel and flip-flops. It felt weird wearing it all because it was the dead of winter and if I had opened the balcony door I would probably freeze my butt off.

I slowly opened the door of the hotel room. It was a large metal hunk and was cold to touch. I had to push my body against the icy cold door to open it because the knob was sticking. I stepped out of the room into the cool hallway. I couldn't see anyone nearby and made my way to the elevator.

I pushed the down button and stood there, waiting.

I turned around and decided to take in the detail of the hallway. It was a long open hall with green carpet covering the bottom of the walls from about waist down. Above that there were large wooden panels covering the walls on the top. The floors were also carpeted with green and had a few stains on them too. My eyes moved along the walls and I saw art hanging on them. One was a big painting showing yellow flowers, both wilting and fresh, sitting in a dark blue pot. Another showed an old fashioned looking king who I didn t recognize. I liked the place but it was a bit dark for my taste.

After about a minute I could hear the sound of the elevator running and the door opened to reveal the small box. There was a family standing inside waiting. They all had dark brown hair. There was a man, a woman, and two small children who looked to both be about three years old. They also had their bathing suits on and I could tell they were going swimming too.

"Umm..Hi." I greeted as I stepped into the elevator. The man and woman nodded and the doors closed. It was a small ride and for the few seconds none of us talked as we listened to the elevator whirring inside the shaft. When the doors opened the two children ran out of the elevator extremely fast and their parents ran out to catch up.

"Sorry!" The man yelled behind himself, cutting in front of me on the way out. I waved, understanding small children. and stepped out of the elevator. The elevator let out into a small hallway downstairs with a computer room to the right and the front desk to the left. I walked towards the front desk and saw the pool room in a hallway to the left. I walked past the front desk where there was no one was standing, and made my way to the pool. The walls of the room weren't walls, they were glass windows and I could see right into the room. It was packed with kids of all ages. It was winter break.

I pushed open the misty glass door using the wooden handle bar and stepped into the room. It was very steamy and I felt the heat hit my chest. They had to keep the pool warm because it was winter. I noticed a line of white plastic lounge chairs going around the walls and I walked over to one without any stuff on it then put my things down. I laid my towel onto my chair and slipped my flip-flops off on the floor at the end of the chair.

I looked down at my bathing suit which was a pink bikini with white flowers. I made sure it wasn't too small like some of the ones girls my age usually wore and walked closer to the pool. I found a step ladder closer to the door in the three foot area and made my way towards it. I put my foot on the first step and made my way down into the water. It was very warm. I was looking down at my feet, not paying attention to anyone else when I looked to my left. I gasped when I saw a tall brown haired boy standing there with a weird smile on his face. He was glaring at me with pure blue eyes. The boy looked to be about thirteen and was strangely pale. He had messy, matted brown hair that sat on top of his head. It looked like a dead rat.

"A-Are you waiting to get out?" I asked. He stood there with the water lapping over his thin stomach without answering me. I stepped down another step so that I was on the lowest part of the metal on the third step. Then, the teenage boy moved. He jumped up real fast onto the second step while I was still on the third.

"Ow!" I cried. I felt a stab of pain go through my arm. It felt as if someone had stuck a shot into my arm. Instantly I could feel a cold, painful substance moving through my blood. I glanced into the pool below and whimpered. I could see a long trail of blood coming from my arm and swishing through the pool water.

"Agh!" I jumped out of the pool and ran as fast as I could through a door near my chair that lead out of the room and to the hallway to the bathroom. When I was running out I looked to my right and saw him. That boy. He was standing near the door all the way across the room even though he'd just gotten out of the pool. Impossible. I had seen him leave the pool and go to the left he couldn't have gotten all the way over here already! I jumped when I saw him and he just smiled back at me.

After a few seconds I noticed that my arm was still oozing blood and it was all over the floor below me. I instantly started running again and I heard a few screams behind me. I ripped open the glass door with full force and bolted from the room to the hallway. When I ran into the bathroom I stopped in front of the mirror. I gasped. My arm wasn t just bleeding because it'd been stabbed or cut, it was bitten!

I stood there breathing heavily as I watched blood still pouring from my arm, I could tell it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. I walked into one of the stalls next to me and rolled a long piece of toilet paper off of the roll. I quickly wrapped it around my arm with care not to hurt myself even more. Instantly the thin tissue was covered in blood but I didn't care. I was about to walk out of the bathroom when I heard it. Even more screams. I could hear people screaming and running from the pool room across the hall. I didn't know what happened with that little boy but either he had stabbed me with a knife shaped like teeth or he had bitten me. Really hard.

"Ahh!" I heard a girl scream close to me. I watched as a black haired girl ran into the bathroom, running for her life. She looked to be a bit older than me. She ran into the third stall, closest to the back wall. I stepped towards the sink, confused as to what was going on. Then, I heard growling. My eyes moved upwards and I saw it. It was a huge black figure standing on top of the stall the girl was in, it had red eyes and i'm pretty sure it was standing on all fours like an animal. It was staring right at me.

"Agh!" The girl in the stall below it screamed. The animal glanced down at her and jumped into the stall. _This is my chance._ I thought. I could only hear the animal grunting and the girl screaming for a second before I sprinted out of the bathroom.

I ran into the hallway and saw about 20 people, all running in different directions. I quickly decided to run to the elevator to try and reach my dad. I passed about another 20 people and jumped into the open doors. Surprisingly there was only one person in the elevator. She was a young girl who looked to be about 10. She was sitting in the corner with her head resting on the wall of the small space, back turned to me.

"Are you going to...eat me?" She whispered, tilting her head a little towards me so I could hear her.

"N-No." I reassured her.

"Good." She growled. Wait...growled? I lifted my head and gasped. She had stood up and I could clearly see her now. What I thought was an innocent little girl ended up being one of them. I could tell she was just like that boy downstairs. She had a huge smile on her face, revealing sharp teeth that could easily rip through flesh.

"What in the name of-" Instantly the little girl jumped closer to me, rocking the elevator. I knew she was stronger than me. A killing machine. All she wanted...was my flesh.

I cried out. Then turned around and pressed buttons on the elevator. All the buttons. I needed to get out of here. She stepped even closer to me and attacked. Instantly I felt sharp teeth tear into my stomach. It felt like I had been stabbed. Not that I knew what that felt like_... _

"Aggghhh!" I pulled on the carpet, trying to get away. Luckily I pulled right as she was about to make her move. My body was dragged along the floor away from her. I stood up and watched as the little girl's giant claws (which had recently grown out of her fingertips) ripped through the elevator, creating a hole. It took her a minute to realize that the metal box wasn't my flesh and she turned around.

"Crap." I muttered. She took a second, glaring at me. She was taunting her prey. In the few seconds I had, I devised a plan. In her stupid attempt to kill me the younger girl had dug a hole into the elevator floor. Hopefully she didn't know what was below. She then jumped at me, trying to grab me again in her claws but I jumped out of the way at the last moment. The little girl fell. I watched as the little beast was thrown through the giant hole she had created into the elevator shaft below.

"Ahh!" I heard her scream and it got quieter and quieter. I sighed. Safe at last. Soon the elevator reached the 23rd floor and I stepped out.

It was quiet up here. I decided to sit down and check out the bite on my arm. I easily ripped the toilet paper off of my arm and glared at the cut. It hadn t gone away at all! It had gotten bigger! I watched as right in front of my eyes blood kept pouring from my cut onto my arm. The blood had built up into wet layers of maroon and purple. What was happening to my arm!

Once I was done checking it out, I wrapped my arm back up and pushed the down button on the elevator. Hopefully no one else was in it. Finally the elevator came and I sighed because it was empty. I stepped into it and pushed the "6" button. Soon the doors shut and I was going down. On the way there I silently prayed that my dad was okay. Surely the creatures hadn t made their way up to the 6th floor yet...Right? I had my eyes closed and sat there as the machine brought me to my desired location. Then it stopped. I paused as the doors opened again and I silently stepped out. On the way to the room I didn t hear anything. It was odd. From what I could tell the hotel was packed. I stopped in front of our room's door and knocked.

"D-Dad? Are you in there?" I choked. Then, something strange happened. The door creaked open. I thought it was supposed to lock instantly when closed. "Dad?" I whispered again. I pushed the door open even more. What I saw...Was horrible. "No..." I choked. My dad was laying on the floor, eyes opened with a pool of blood surrounding him. I fell to the floor on my knees. "No...No..." I whispered to myself, praying that he wasn't dead. His eyes had a lost look to them, as if he wasn t exactly...there. "No.." I cried. I knew it was true, he was dead.

"Hello, Iris." Rasped a voice from the back of the room. I gasped, standing up and looked to the back of the room. All of the lights were off and I couldn t see anything. Then, a figure stepped out from the darkness. "Have a fun night?" It asked.  
"I know who you are." I murmured. I took a wild guess, serial killers weren't hard to figure out.  
"No you don t, but I will tell you," it said creepily. "I'm the alpha." In a quick second the terrible creature lunged at me, knocking me over with full force. It grabbed my body and threw me to the back of the room.

"Agh!" I cried. I had landed painfully on my wrist and I heard a cracking noise. I could tell it was broken. The alpha then ran even closer to me and lifted me up again, throwing my body back into the hallway painfully against the wall. My head slammed into the wall and I cried out again. It stepped back over to me, going in for the kill. I couldn't move with the amount of pain I was in and I watched as the gigantic animal stood over me, planning its next move. I tried with all my might to move but I was already losing a lot of blood. The cut on my arm had torn open again when i'd been thrown. Then, more pain. I watched with fading vision as the evil creature opened its mouth as wide as it could and dug into my stomach. I sat there for about three seconds taking in the pain as my body gave up to the bite. My vision faded and I watched as black stars took over and then there was darkness. I was dead.


End file.
